Degotoga K. Atagulkalu
Degotoga Kanuna Atagulkalu is the Incumbent Chawosaurian Monarch who served from February 24, 2017, to ?. In Chawosaurian History, he became the First Chawosaurian Monarch to have been born in the American South, the first Chawosaurian Monarch to have been born in a Native American Reservation, as well as the first Monarch born on an Indigenous Reservation, the only Monarch born during the Segregation Era. He is the Liberal Advocate of the Cherokee-Chawallian Alliance Movement, the Activist of the Freedom of Religion Movement and the Chawallianity Renaissance. The Twin Sister of Adsila Ahyoka, his niece, Nittawosew Eluwilussit has been every supportive, an LGBT Rights Activist and a Liberal Activist, he is Chawosauria's greatest Liberal and Humanitarian, the Chawosaurians have always regard Degotoga as a great man because of his powerful leadership, he became the true advocate of Equal Education called E.E. and also in Degotoga's personal life, Dego is attracted to Human Equality, such as all of the equalities. Degotoga is nicknamed Dego because his name is two long, he is also nicknamed Diego because of his favorite character on the movie Ice age, Diego, the film Ice age is his favorite film because it is Prehistory, Dego loves prehistory which is his favorite type of World History and his favorite person from World History is Winston Churchill, when Dego was young, he opposed JFK's Presidency because of his actions on Cuba and Civil Rights for Black and White Peoples, Dego was formerly opposed to the Civil Rights Movement until when Dr. Martin Luther King Jr was Assassinated, he changed his views on African Americans, the Chawosaurians supported Dego and Dego had support for the Chawocratic Party and had strong support for the Gender Equality, Marriage Equality and more. Degotoga was a social studies teacher from 1974 to 2014, he retired in June 26, 2014. Degotoga was responsible of the strengthen of the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement and the Christian Civil Rights Movement, Degotoga was responsible for the strengthen of the Chawosaurian Revolutionary Army and the Shihuangdian Revolution and he was responsible of the weakening of the Orthodox Tsardom. Degotoga approved the Freedom of Religion Movement and he embraced other minorities to fight for justice. Early Life and Career Degotoga Atagulkalu was born on January 4, 1950 in Cherokee County, Oklahoma, he was of the Cherokee Tribe, he attended Sequoyah High School while is Sister stayed in New York because of her advanced intelligence, Degotoga was very jealous of her because his sister encouraged him, Degotoga's strong interest was World History and Politics, but he was a liberal becoming from a liberal background, he was all his life, in favor of the support of Abortion, Gay Rights and International Cooperation, he was in favor of Freedom of Religion. Speech and the Press. He opposed all of Discrimination against race, religion and gender, he opposed Sodomy Laws, particular in his home state, Oklahoma, which had Sodomy Laws until 2003, he saw opportunity in seeing the issue of Civil Rights in 1955 when he was five when he heard the news about Rosa Parks refusing to leave her sit on a bus for a white person, Degotoga and his family thought that was justice of her. Degotoga was of the Cherokee Religion, but his religion is different from the Particular Cherokee Myths, he believed in the Cherokee Great Spirit, but the myths are different, they are today Cherokee Indians today who still believe in the Cherokee Faith, while others are Christian, Degotoga said and by quote, that he enjoys all, "I Believe the Cherokee Faith is just for everyone, even from other tribes or from other Ethnicities, might be from other Religious backgrounds" Degotoga was extreme liberal that he believed that the government should be even more fairer to all of their citizens, immigrants are just as equal as natural born Americans, Gays and Lesbians are the brothers and the sisters to us all, African Americans should have the same rights as whites, so do my Native American people. But Degotoga was living in a time of White Supremacy, Degotoga was Cherokee, he lived in America and faced discrimination based on his skin color, he lived in Oklahoma which was a Dixie state, which Dixie is a Southern American Cultural Word for the land of the south, Degotoga was born and raised in the south so he lived on the farm, living out the Southern American Lifestyle, but Degotoga was once before attacked by the Ku Klux Klan because the KKK thought Degotoga was a mexican immigrant, the KKK targets against immigrants, blacks, homosexuals, Jewish people and catholic people, Degotoga was the victim of racial discrimination and bashing, after the KKK bashed Degotoga, his father attempted to sue the KKK, but Oklahoma was a southern state, meaning, Oklahoma had Ethnic Segregation, and Native Americans were not considered equal citizens of the United States because their Ethnicity is older than America itself. But in 1964, when the Civil Rights Act of 1964 was signed, Degotoga was unexplainably happy for the African Americans who would get these rights, in the Indian Civil Rights Act of 1968, Degotoga had celebrated and in the American Indian Religious Freedom Act of 1978, Degotoga was now able to worship his Cherokee Spirits openly. Liberal Activism Degotoga became part of the American Civil Rights Movements and he wanted to bring out the big guns of Immigration Rights and believed that all people have unalienable rights. Red Power Movement The Red Power Movement was a Native American civil rights social movement that all Native Americans demand for all equal rights, and the rights of Indigenous Independence from the United States for their reservations and Degotoga was part of the Red Power Movement. African American Civil Rights Movement Degotoga had extreme support for the African Americans who demand for full equality unto the eyes of the law, Degotoga said and by quote, "If they were born on this planet, they are not alienic people, if they were born on this earth, they are tobe treated fully equally as any others" Degotoga wanted the equality under federal law. But Degotoga opposed Interracial Marriage, when the U.S. legalized interracial marriage nationwide in 1967 under Loving v. Virginia ''of June 12, 1967, with Degotoga saying this quote with his own words, he said and by quote "We, are going to face, some ridiculousness from the black community, they want to marry white people, i think this is unacceptable for me as parts of Cherokee Belief. Degotoga opposed interracial marriage until he changed his standard in 1978, Degotoga in 1976, voted in favor of same-sex marriage, even though same-sex marriage didn't exist until the 21st century.' ''' Gay Rights Movement Degotoga supported the LGBT as part of his liberalism, but Degotoga's home state, Oklahoma, had persecuted Homosexuals until 2003, Degotoga's response to the stonewall riots as he said and by quote, "Look, what ever this is, the Stonewall riots had made glorious change for the revolution, this will be a big problem for Democracy, not because of their sexual orientation, but because of how many people would respond in ugly manners, my view on Homosexuality is that i don't believe that nobody needs tobe arrested for a sexual activity that people say it is, uh, well off the cliff, but what ever Homosexuals do, that's their business, not the law to get involved in, not the Christians' business also, not their god's business. I don't think that Gay Rights are a good thing or a bad thing, America needs revolution from everybody" Degotoga had no support or opposition to the LGBT Rights of Marriage, Insurance or Visitation back then until 1974. Degotoga response to the issue of same-sex marriage bans in the 1970s, he said and by quote "I was 19 years of age when Stonewall began and the Gay Liberation Front was formed in New York, but i never had a though homosexuals getting married, that's the year 2000, not 1976, i red that the Roman Empire allowed same-sex marriage under emperor, Nero, but didn't lasted long, the Romans banned same-sex marriage, i thought that was mean, so my standard is that i do support"'' '' Peace Movement Degotoga had been the most demanding person for peace when hearing the news that the United States had been in Vietnam in 1955 since Degotoga was five years of age, Degotoga was opposed to the Vietnam War and Degotoga was 25 years of age when the Vietnam War ended. Democratic Party and Political Movements Degotoga became interested in politics in the 1960 United States Presidential Election thanks to the inspiring of John F. Kennedy, he became a Democrat in 1962 at the age of 12, a party he will remain to his lifetime, DKA had voted in the 1964 United States Presidential Election at age 14 in the time under 18 year olf Teenagers were even allowed to vote until the ratification of the 26th Amendment, which limits the Voting Age, kicking under 18 year old teenagers out of the political process, the 26th Amendment was ratified in 1971 when DKA was 21 years old, DKA condemned the amendment as "Discrimination against the Younger Generation". DKA was mostly inspired by President, Lyndon B. Johnson in part because of his Texas Heritage, despite DKA was not born in Texas or he lived in Texas, but DKA thought of Texas as the state of determination and toughness, because the State Animal of Texas is considered the Bull too many people, particular to the Ancient Greeks, the Bull symbolizes Manhood, Masculinity, and Strength. DKA moved to Texas because of his marriage. DKA had voted Democratic in all 14 Presidential Elections between 1964 to 2016. DKA is of the Progressive Democrats of America, the Strong Progressive Wing of the Democratic Party and in 2016, they endorsed Bernie Sanders, DKA is identified as a Liberal Socialist, a form of Social Democracy who is both Liberal and Socialist on many equations. DKA had been a longtime supporter for LGBT Rights, one of the longest serving Americans who fought in the LGBT Rights Movements since the 1960s, and longtime support of the Women's Rights Movements, and opposed the Vietnam War despite having faith in LBJ's Great Society. Chawosauria In August 21, 2015, Degotoga became the supporter of the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement and the Chawallianity Renaissance and Degotoga became supporting his brother-in-law, Abooksigun Eluwilussit with the Liberal process. Chawosaurian Monarchy Monarchy Begins The Monarchy began with a Popular Vote Divided Election, DKA will remain in power and Timothy II will become Co-Monarch due to a Scattered Election. Trump Administration DKA voted for Hillary Clinton over Trump in 2016 but felt the pain for her losing, with his Brother-in-law passing away 2 months after the election and before the Inauguration, DKA felt even worst pain, when Trump became President, DKA marched in the Women's March on Washington, DKA was aware of the Justice Democrats, suspicion towards Trump's Relationship with Russia, and Condemned his strike on Syria, when DKA came to Power in February 2017 and won legitimate power in April 2017 despite a Popular Vote Despite, he started passing policies affecting Chawosaurians and the United States. Chawosaurian European Parliament and the European Union With Brexit taking effect to the European Union and also the United States, massive widespread fears and hopes for Populism spreads, Right-Wing Populism becomes the most dangerous and is the most concerning, Left-Wing Populism is least concerning and dangerous, Right-Wing Populism is becoming more common in Europe due to the Refugee Crisis from the Middle East thanks to Jihadist Terrorism and Authoritarianism in the region, sparking the largest refugee crisis since World War 2. Once Refugees enter Europe, accidental smuggling of Jihadists to Europe flows and the rise of Xenophobia inspires others like Donald Trump, Marline Le Pen and other future Fascist Leaders running for office and then allows Russia to intervene in European Elections to help Far-Right Nationalist Populists coming to power in order to crumble the European Union, NATO, and all of the Western Civilization, but once the allegations of Russia hacking into the Elections in the United States to help Trump into power, Controversy struck because the United States is a Post-World War 2 Major Warfare Superpower as Russia is, the Circumstances are the Trump Administration receiving the Lack of Trust from the United States Intelligence Community has actually made it mostly harder for Trump to actually fulfill the promises made to the American People in the 2016 Elections. Personal Life Degotoga was a Cherokee who had before worshiped the Cherokee Faith but is partly of his own belief. Degotoga is the father of 12 Children, married to two women, as a teen, he had a history of sexual affairs with other women, Degotoga was completely the main person in the family by his children, who is partly at the time, unforgivable. Family and Children Degotoga was married to Awinita Maxwell and fathered nine children with her, which Degotoga felt it was a waste of his priority, but in 1980 when his wife died, Degotoga was forced to have authority over his children and he was also forced to remarry in order to raise his children, Degotoga had one adoptive son from Ireland, Degotoga thought of raising a child was a waste of his lifetime, but after remarriage, he had three children. Religion Degotoga believed in the Cherokee Great Spirit, but his relations with religion was that he supported religion, but he had no interest in worshiping and Degotoga had always that religion was always had been a waste of his priority. Ethnicity Degotoga is high blooded Cherokee and 2% of Italian, Degotoga found his Italian ancestor who had lived until Degotoga was 13 years of age, Johnathan Michelangelo, was an Italian immigrant who was exchanged to Oklahoma.'' ''